Jury
}} The Jury is a Brazilian Carbine variant of the Judge. It is unlocked at rank 114, or can be purchased with credits. History The Rossi Circuit Judge is a carbine variant of the popular Taurus Judge revolver. Much like the revolver, it can accept .410 shotshells or .45 Long Colt. The Circuit Judge comes with an 18 inch barrel and a special shroud to deflect gases from the cylinder gap away from the shooter's forearm. The buttstock and fore-end may either be made of wood, or of a plastic, depending on the purchaser's preference. The Circuit Judge is incapable of chambering the .454 Casull round due to the chambers being choked to prevent their insertion. In-Game ''General Information The Jury is a unique revolver carbine. Rather than acting more like a sniper rifle, which is the niche that the 1858 Carbine fills, the Jury fills the role that the SCAR SSR fills—a highly lethal weapon within a short range, with two headshots required to defeat a target at distance. This distance is quite long, maintaining lethality out to about 170 studs. The Jury can also instantly kill to the torso as long as the target is within about 45 studs. The only real constraint with the Jury, aside from its poor 1500 stud/sec muzzle velocity, is that its recoil leaves something to be desired with how slowly it recovers from each shot. Usage & Tactics Much like the other revolver carbines, the Jury is a lightweight weapon, and works best when the user constantly repositions. On the topic of repositioning, it will need to be performed often, as the Jury's one-shot-headshot range is somewhat limited. While most lanes on most maps will be suitable for these headshots, extended distances like those on Mirage or Ravod 911 will leave the Jury needing to score two hits in order to get a kill. However, the Jury can two-shot kill (2SK) anywhere on the body, even the limbs, as the Jury has 50 minimum damage. This means that even if a body or limb shot is made, the next shot will always kill without a doubt. Be mindful of the Jury's 5 round capacity. This is smaller than the other revolver carbines, and can quickly be exhausted when firing at the weapon's 300 RPM limit. It is easy to overscan in a panic situation, but a steady hand can quickly dispatch incoming enemies within the one-shot-torso kill range. Conclusion The Jury should not be underestimated in close quarters by any stretch. Despite its length, from the hip, the Jury can be incredibly lethal to anyone blindly rushing whoever wields this weapon. However, it is also incredibly easy to outdo a Jury user outside of their comfort zone, and range will be both the greatest asset and worst enemy of a Jury user, as they require a sweet spot much like the SCAR SSR in order to score their one-shot headshots. Pros & Cons '''Pros:' * High damage; one-shot torso kill at its maximum damage range, 2SK at all ranges. * One shot headshot out to 173 studs. * Decent firerate and mobility for its power. * Long minimum damage distance. * High reserve ammunition count for its capacity. Cons: * High recoil. * Lowest capacity in class. * Second lowest muzzle velocity in class. * Cannot be suppressed. * Longest reload in class; tied with KAC SRR. Trivia * This is the 1st weapon in game to use the .45 Colt (Long Colt). * The Rossi Circuit Judge in game used a Taurus Judge revolver as the base, which cannot handle high pressure .45 Colt. The standard .45 Colt is about as powerful as the .45ACP (like on the M1911 and Thompson) at best. ** Modern high pressure .45 Colt, on the other hand, has higher mass and velocity, which gets it over 2 times more powerful than the standard load(!) The Rossi Circuit Judge can handle it only if it uses the Raging Taurus as base. It would also justify the high damage number in a more logical manner. * The name of the gun, along with the Judge and the Executioner, forms the English idiom "judge, jury, and executioner". This idiom essentially means that the person in question is in charge of all decisions made, and those decisions are all final, as if the legal process was suspended. * The Jury's third person model is the same as the Judge. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines